


Runaway

by BeverlyBlues



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeverlyBlues/pseuds/BeverlyBlues
Summary: When Brittany accidentally gets herself and her neighbor arrested, they make a break for it.





	Runaway

It started with a garage door. 

The white slab of metal that was usually hung with care on a durable hinge had fallen, cold and broken on to the floor of Santana’s garage. A large dent in the bottom piece keyed the tired woman in on how it ended it up where it did. 

Someone had driven into it… and she only knew one “someone” that it could have been.

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

Three rapid beats drummed on the door to her neighbors condo. After a sigh and some stomping, the same door was pulled open and released a low groan. Feet away stood a young blonde woman with a familiar face. “Yeah?” she asked, eyes glazed over from what Santana could only guess was a hangover.

“What time did you get home last night?” Santana questioned, chin pointed and arms crossed. Her brows pushed together and formed a crease above her nose.

The blonde, Brittany, understood this as a look of major annoyance. “I don’t know,” she drawled plainly, “midnight?”

Santana pursed her lips together and nodded, entertaining the thought. “Midnight, huh? Well that’s interesting because I came home at around…” She brought out her hand and waved it for a moment, “one or two, and your car was definitely not in it’s spot.”

Brittany shrugged. “Okay, maybe three?”

“Awesome. Hey, what happened to your back left light?”

“A deer hit it.”

“Your back light?”

“Yeah.”

Neighbors were the worst. They are always up your ass, and always messing with your shit. Brittany was no exception. 

The two had been in the same school systems for years, from high school to college. They had loosely gotten to know one another through connections, friends of friends, and things of that sort… But they had ever been able to stand each other enough to actually hold a conversation. It was a miracle they had made it two months being neighbors. But, two months was a long enough run.

Santana perked up a moment and pulled out her phone. “Well, I’m going to file an incident report so we can get this fixed. I’d suggest you sober up before the police pull in.”

A look of pain flashed across Brittany’s features, if only for a moment before her expression turned back into one resembling boredom. “Please don’t”, she practically pleaded. It was too late, Santana was already talking with someone on the phone.

Everything from there on happened in a flurry.

Santana remained on the phone with her agent as an officer pulled into the driveway to assess the damages. In hopes of getting a better look at the tail light, the officer pried open Brittany’s trunk. The moment the sheet of blue steel flew open, the Officer stood dead in his tracks. A couple breathless moments passed before he began moving again, though this time it was to face away from Brittany’s Pontiac and turn his attention towards his own cruiser. His right hand flew to his radio as he said something into the walkie-talkie. The walkie-talkie said something back, and Santana felt her heart explode in her chest while Brittany visibly tensed. 

The officer swiftly moved over to Brittany, stepping past Santana, and brought out his hand cuffs, saying the classic line of “hands behind your back!” Surprisingly, the blonde did as she was told, and the Officer began to read her rights as he placed one of her hands in a cuff. Brittany’s blue eyes shot to Santana, wildly.

“Santana has some too.”

Santana was floored and hung up her phone. “Excuse me?”

Brittany turned to Santana and whispered, “I’m not going down alone.”

Her mind started to move a mile a minute. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, blurring her vision. Santana had never been so scared. “You’ve been using me as a drug mule?!”

“A good one.”

“For two months?” Her breath pitched. Before she could even think to do as the officer said and place her hands behind her back, she lunged at Brittany. Luckily, the Officer took the chance to catch her hands and put one in Brittany’s empty cuff.

“Your street cred is through the roof now though, so you’re welcome.” Brittany advised boldly. Or dumbly. There was always a fine line when she was involved. 

Santana’s face went red, “I have midterms today! I don’t have time for this bullshit.”

“You _ had _ midterms today. You’re welcome, again.”

The officer moved the two to the cruiser like he was pushing a boulder. Only the boulder wasn’t made out of rocks, but instead two bickering college kids that could have ripped each other to shreds at any given moment.

Luckily, though, as they were struggling Brittany managed to hit the side of the Officer’s pocket, locking the car’s doors. With a small grumble the man told them to “knock it off” and “hold on a minute” as he dug the keys out of his pocket. 

In no time at all, not even a split second after the Officer removed his hands, Brittany leaned into Santana’s ear and whispered “run”.

So they did.

* * *

“You’re fucking insane.” The two were gasping for breath, hands on their knees, waiting for their lives to come to an end. They were both screwed. “We’re screwed.” Santana admitted, thoughts coming to fruition.

Brittany said nothing to contribute to Santana’s observations. She did offer a little fist pump though, as soon as the duo regained their composure. “Now we just have to live in the wild for the rest of our lives. If we get deep enough, they will never be able to find us.”

“We’re in a park, Brittany. If we move more than fifteen feet we’ll be on the other side.”

“Then let’s go to a bigger park.”

Santana opened her mouth to argue, but honestly Brittany was right. Not a bigger park, but a bigger area… Oh wait, who was she kidding? They had to stop this, and stop it quick. She was not guilty for whatever Brittany had set her up to. She was innocent. She could continue on with her life. It was Brittany who was in trouble, and it was Brittany who fucked up. “How about we go to the police station and turn ourselves in?” 

“No, that’s a horrible idea.” Brittany muttered, looking Santana in the eye. 

Santana felt her heart skip a beat at the contact. Of all people, and of all times to develop a little crush on someone… This wasn’t it. She chastised herself a moment before pressing forward. “Horrible for you, not for me. The longer we wait, the more guilty I look.”

Brittany shrugged and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder with a small motion. “You already look guilty, and in the eye of the law or whatever you’re guilty too.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Remember the Street Cred I was talking about?”

The brunette gulped, audibly. How could someone be so dumb, but so sly? She never, ever would have guessed that Brittany, staple blonde cheerleader, hottest girl in school (aside from herself, of course), would be capable of something like this. “What the hell did you do?” Her brows knit together once more, and her voice turned to razors. She would have made a point to cross her arms too, if one wasn’t locked to Brittany’s.

“You have the recognition you deserve for all your help. If the police do any digging on  _ Santana Lopez _ , they’ll find out what you’ve been doing really fast.”

“You… Ruined my fucking life.”

“Sorry”, Brittany almost sounded embarrassed.

However sorry really, really didn’t cut it. “You. Ruined. My life.” Santana repeated, a lot more aggressively, getting impossibly close to the blonde. In no time at all, Santana was at Brittany’s throat, desperately trying to find a way to wrap the small handcuff chain around the criminals neck. 

Sirens blaired in the distance, not too far off from where they were. The police were, without a doubt, closing in on the duo. After all, there were only so many areas to hide in Lima. The two jumped up with fervour, Santana slightly pleased with seeing a red mark on Brittany’s neck. It went away the second a siren pierced through the small wooded area in the park, to which both responded with a jump and dash. 

“Remember Puck from High School?” Brittany gasped out.

“Noah? Yeah?” Santana returned, confused.

“Let’s go to his house,” Brittany stumbled over a rock and fell to the ground like a feather; tragically slow. “I slept with him a lot so I know where he lives.”

The metal of the handcuff rubbed a ring of flesh raw on Santana’s wrist. She held back a wince as she bent over to slack the chain. Brittany took this as a sign of assistance and stuck out her hand to accept- but Santana just slapped it away. “Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do people even write disclaimers or author’s notes anymore?   
First fanfic in… Honestly a few weeks, but it feels like ages. Haven’t done an AU in a long time though. I intend to update this bi-weekly until I lose interest! Though with Brittana is that possible?


End file.
